iamamiwhoamifandomcom-20200214-history
idle talk
Sixth single from kin. Music video observations The music video begins where in due order left off. Jonna Lee is seen lying in a white room, wearing a fur coat while surrounded by five hairy piles of dust. She gets up and the environment changes to a field in the middle of the forest. She is covered in sand, and she puts on a hat. As she sings, another scene in an apartment is shown as the doors of a closet are seen opening and closing. Lee gets surrounded by birds as they leave droppings on her. She fondles her stomach and sheds a tear. She then walks away through various forested areas, and eventually to an apartment. She walks to a closet and opens it, sand spilling out. She then crawls into the closet. Notes #Just as Lee seems to be struck by lightning in play, the charred, "hairy piles of dust" might be the remnants of the hairy figures after a lightning strike. #Lee returns to the exact location in play where she was struck by lightning, wearing the fur coat, the only difference being she now has braided hair, hair-textured underwear and a hat. #This video marks the final appearance of the hairy figures, and they are not seen again for the rest of kin. #The returning march to the building through the forest parallels the march in t. #Lee's outfit returns to the white underwear and socks from sever and drops when she's back in the apartment. #The reflection of the apartment building opposite the room shows a light being switched off in a particular unit. #The sand that spills out of the closet foreshadows the desert in rascal. #Lee's stomping of her feet as the sand spills parallels the same action performed in o and t. Trivia *A "Trojan war" is mentioned in the song, and it is interesting to note that Lee commented about a "Trojan horse" in an interview with MTV Iggy. While originally used in Greek Mythology, the term "Trojan horse" is used in modern-day context as a metaphor used to describe "A person or thing intended secretly to undermine or bring about the downfall of an enemy or opponent." Single # idle talk — 4:52 Official versions * in session — premiered on UK radio Xfm's X-posure, presented by John Kennedy on October 8, 2012. Live performances * 2012-08-05: Stockholm Music & Arts – Skeppsholmen, Stockholm, Sweden * 2012-08-25: Popaganda – Eriksdalsbadet, Stockholm, Sweden * 2012-09-08: Berlin Festival – Tempelhof Airport, Berlin, Germany * 2012-10-10: Ether – Queen Elizabeth Hall, Southbank Centre, London, United Kingdom * 2012-10-13: FreeFormFestival - Soho Factory, Warsaw, Poland * 2013-05-19: Razzmatazz: Grand Tour Suecia - Razzmatazz Club, Barcelona, Spain * 2013-05-30: Electric Brixton, London, United Kingdom * 2013-06-01: Forbidden Fruit - Grounds of Royal Hospital Kilmainham, Dublin, Ireland * 2013-06-30: Park Live - Prospekt Mira, Moscow, Russia * 2013-07-12: Bažant Pohoda - Trenčin Airport, Trenčin, Slovakia * 2013-07-19: Melt! - Ferropolis, Germany * 2013-07-21: Latitude - Henham Park, Southwold, Suffolk, United Kingdom * 2013-08-18: Soundrive Fest - B90 Gdańsk Shipyard, Gdańsk, Poland * 2013-09-23: Symbiosis Gathering - Woodward Reservoir, Oakdale, California, United States * 2013-09-24: Brooklyn Masonic Temple - Brooklyn, New York, United States Lyrics Release history Charts External links * YouTube * iTunes * iTunes (Video) * Amazon * Juno Reviews * ForsakenOrder * 2020k Category:kin